


Mindless

by douxii



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Depressed Baekhyun, Depression, Gen, Revenge, Schizophrenia, Schizophrenic Baekhyun, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxii/pseuds/douxii
Summary: A boy who never experienced the pleasures of being a child get's his revenge in a unique way.[baekhyun; sensitive content; better than the summary i promise]





	Mindless

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot includes angst and suicide via sharp object to chest. (isn't that how i kill all my characters)
> 
> ADDITIONAL WARNINGS: Implied schizophrenia; implied child neglection; Implied depression; Baekhyun just has a lot of implied problems alright; There's also implied ChanBaek (not really, Chanyeol just appears) so if you don't like that then bye thanks for reading this far (it's not a ship in this book, I just needed someone tall.)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this book, Baekhyun and Chanyeol, apart of EXO, belong to SM Entertainment. No copyright infringement intended. Plot line and ideas made by ya boi.
> 
> TBH, I only made the main character Baekhyung because in the originaly writing for my English class, I mentioned that the childhood neighbor was like six feet tall, and Chanyeol came to mind. Of course, as a ChanBaek enthusiast, the main character automatically became Baekhyun. whoOPS
> 
> Sorry for long author's note.

He roamed the streets of Seoul, loud music blaring into his ears. People would give him weird looks as he passed, but Baekhyun was too immersed into his own thoughts to even spare them a glance. The music that poured into his own ears wasn't where Baekhyun's focus was, either. He couldn't tell you what song he was listening to if you asked. Not like you could catch his attention, anyways; too busy swimming through the thoughts and voices his brain swarmed him with. The music was a resort to distract him from these thoughts, but they only got louder, determined to break him and, especially, get on his nerves.

Vibrant, neon lights glared at him, in hopes of drawing him in, and ultimately failing. The gloomy aura he set off made him look as a violent thunderstorm in the middle of sunrise would. Baekhyun's feet carried him along the street, avoiding the other careless people as if by instinct, steering him away from the homeless people begging for a savior in some form.

"Boy! Please, I beg of you. My son, him, at least help him," they begged. Baekhyun fails to listen to their pleas, and continues his voyage along the street. He didn't care how rude people thought he was, they didn't know him, didn't mean anything to him.

Baekhyun has just left his friends at some bar he was invited to. He hadn't planned on joining them at the first request, but they continued to pry and insist. Said friends were probably still at the bar, wasted, not knowing their own name or how they got there. Baekhyun couldn't care less, 'That's their own problem,' he would think. It's not that he has a problem with them, he was busy at the time they had called him up, busy trying to sort his thoughts out. Baekhyun was sure his friends thought that he looked lifeless, but that judgment also falls into the category of things Baekhyun isn't worried about. An elder would say he's a thoughtless, mindless man, surely of today's youth and generation, for the countless things he doesn't care about. But, I think you could infer how Baekhyun feels about that.

As of recent, Baekhyun has noticed that he finds himself wandering around the city quite often. He found it a form of escape, from life and responsibilities. There's no specific place he prefers to spend his time at, just the ease of meandering the streets is enough for him. He doesn't find it tiring or energy draining, as would most, and instead would call it relaxing and stress relieving.

He knows his journey has ended when he stands face-to-face with a large, oak door, the entrance to his house. Instead of entering, he stands, eyes focused on the miniscule details of the door. He's never noticed the chipping on the wooden boards; most likely from the violent knocking it receives when his dad visits.

Baekhyun's train of thought moves elsewhere at the remembrance of his dad. He and his dad never got along. Yet, the old man continues to visit him once a week every Tuesday to discuss work and finances, the day Baekhyun dreads at the start of a new week. His father owns a well-known hospital that specializes in treatment and therapy for children with depression, schizophrenia, and other mental illnesses. Being as old as he is, Baekhyun's father knows that he will soon have to pass the torch as CEO to his eldest son.

When Baekhyun was a young boy, he never had the privileges and satisfaction of being kid. The other kids in his neighborhood would laugh and play across the street. Baekhyun used to sit on the couch by the window where he could watch as they played and enjoyed their lives, while he sat inside hating his own. Jealousy spread through his body like wild fire every time he would watch. He wished to join them in their activities, wished to laugh until his stomach hurt and his eyes brimmed with tears, wished come home with grass blades stuck to his hair and clothes from rolling around in the grass. The wound of his jealousy and hatred for the other kids' happiness deepened when his father called him from the window and was burdened with chores.

Baekhyun moved away from the neighbor kids to another town when he was nine. He moved seven times after this, until he was eighteen. As his father's work spread to multiple locations, Baekhyun moved a lot during his childhood. He never had the opportunity to make friends, and was forced to mature and become independent at a very young age.

The booming sound of thunder cracked against the face of the earth, like a farmer's whip against livestock. It started to pour. The roofing over the entrance protected him from the rain, but Baekhyun could still feel the tiny pricks against the skin on the back of his arms and neck. Baekhyun knew he should head inside before catching a cold, something his father would warn him about when it rained. He rested his hand on the metal door knob, but made no further move.

After what felt like hours has passed, Baekhyun's hand dropped from the door knob. He turned around, slow as a sloth, silent as a mouse, and faced the pouring rain. Suddenly, his body jolted forward into the storm. He ran. His body moved on its own, and had no intention to stop it. Baekhyun knew that his mind would instruct his body where to take him. He trusted himself.

He's been running for about an hour, when he notices the street he's on. Nostalgia floods him. His childhood home.

Baekhyun jumps back when he feels a small, sharp pain go through the bottom of his foot. Glass. He removes the tiny glass shards that penetrated his shoe. A glass beer bottle lays on the sidewalk, broken to shards. He picks up the larger piece of the bottle, and holds it firmly in his hand. He continues to run.

After about 5 minutes, he finds himself in front of a familiar door. He raps his hand against the wood, which is much more faded and worn since he last saw it. Baekhyun waits a good minute or so before someone finally opens the door. Baekhyun finds himself looking at up the tall, tall man, probably up to six feet.

"May I help you?" The man asked, voice as monotone as could be.

Baekhyun continues to stare up at the man. He lifts his left hand, the hand holding the broken bottle. Baekhyun could visibly see the look of terror on his face. He stood frozen in his spot, too terrified for his life to close the door in Baekhyun's face. Looking into the man's eyes, his hand holding the glass moves.

The man, Park Chanyeol, a childhood neighbor of Baekhyun's, remembers this visual as he stands in front of Baekhyun's grave.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually enjoyed writing this, and thought it was good enough to turn it into fanfiction and post it on here. It's also on Wattpad (luciidity-) so if you could support me on there, that would be fantastic !!


End file.
